Shippo Meets Michael Jackson!
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Shippo Meets michael Jackson how will this turn out? A danceoff battle!


Shippo Meets Michael Jackson!

It was a Saturday after noon as Kagome climbed down the well she was in a good mood she had just made a B+ on her last test. As she made up a special meal for Inyasha and the gang. Kagome stopped to think about Miroku, Songo, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and herself in a Tokyo gang in the syndicate.

Kagome had on a black miniskirt and shirt and was running from the sirens, she had killed a grandmother robbed the flower shop of all the black roses. "Heh suckers eat this" She yelled throwing a grenade and the cars blew up as blood flew out the window. Inyasha jumped down off a ten story roof and using tensaiga collided with a cop car. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha Screamed killing the riot squad. Miroku came out of the sewer with songo wearing masks they tossed Kagome and Inyasha masks as smoke rose. "Songo had on black lipstick a black jumpsuit and a black go go boots.

Still in the daydream...Miroku had on brown sunglasses and a brown trenchcoat and lept down the sewer with the others behind him. "Blow it shippo!" he yelled as riot squad crawled after them. "Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled as the dynamite blew everything away revealing a small fox in brown overalls, a cigarette, and a brown hat with black sunglasses. "Blew em sky high boss" He said climbing onto Miroku's shoulders. "Quick to the Kirara mobile!" Inuyasha cried as they piled into a vehicle similar something from Teenage Mutant Turtles. They gassed it and were gone with all the black roses.

"Nahhhhhh" Kagome said waking up and kept going. She crawled out of the well to find her bike and rode to the hill where the others were waiting. "I made a dish for everyone!" she said happily. Inuyasha sat under a tree asleep, Sango helped her with the picnic and they all opened their packs. Shippo however was away at a pond thinking about Satsumi, the girl he met with the fake shikon jewel shard. At Naraku's castle he was watching everyone through Kanna's magic mirror, "Enough dear go stuff your face." "OH BOY!" She cried and ran out the door. "Shouldn't have given that girl emotions" Naraku mumbled as she was heard beating up Kaugura.

Naruku realized Kanna left her mirror he watch the gang eat. Miroku and Sango where eating these strange things that resembled black discs on two slices of bread. Inuyasha was eating chicken. "Kagome how did you make this chicken!" Inuyasha screamed green in the face. Kagome explained "I soaked it in white wine it should taste fine." Kagome said. Miroku examined a bottle, "Lady Kagome is this the bottle you used?" he asked. "Yes" "V-I-N-E-G-A-R, whats that Kagome?" An erie silence went through camp. "This worse than that last crud meal you made Kagome" Inuyasha fired at her. Red in the face she marched to the unlucky dog demon "INUYASHA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha braced himself for what was comming a 10 foot face plant. "#$!" she screamed. Inuyasha heard something similar to 'sit' however this was different and he didn't fall down. "Kagome!" he realized what she said.

At the castle Kanna was dieing on the floor laughing, Kagura was blushing. "My what a colorful vocabulary" Naraku said smirking. "Is my latest spawn ready?" Naraku asked. "HEE HEE!" was heard as Kagura and Kanna abandoned camp and flew off on a feather, Naraku teleported away from the castle. "Lets see Inuyasha and his crew fight this new incarnation! Michael Jackson!"

Shippo realized he was lost as he came into a clearing licking his sucker. "I wonder where Kagome is..." he mumbled. He ran into an albino man in a white coat and hat that startled him. "Hey little fox how ya doin?" he said in a high pitched voice. Shippo was running as fast as his legs could carry him, this guy smelled like Naraku. He found Inuyasha and Kagome fast. "Help meeeeee!" He screamed with the albino man stopping fifty yards away.

Then a blinding white light hit shippo as the albino man smirked, "Hee hee Michael Jacksons super hypnosis." Shippo stood there blankly, "Hah it didn't work!" He said. Michael Jackson mirely smiled and then everyone was hit with the same light. Everyone had high pitched voices and started every sentence with 'hee hee' "hee hee Inuyasha what happened to us?" Kagome asked.

"Hee hee alright Michael if its a fight you want then bring it on!" Inuyasha screeched. He smiled and yelled "Hee hee! Not a fight, DANCE OFF!" Michael screeched as he busted out doing the moonwalk. Kagome lost control of her voice "Hee hee Inuyasha Moon Walk!" Inuyasha's body reacted on its own and started moonwalking. Suddenly everyone was doing it. Michael Jackson had control of everyone's bodies they couldn't all stop moonwalking. He dressed everyone in a white coat and hat and they kept moonwalking to sundown.

"Time for my last attack MUNCHKIN ATTACK!" with this Inuyasha and the others all became little kids. "I got you know!" michael jackson said making them all moonwalk more. "Hee hee Inuyasha do something!" Kagome said screeching. Inuyasha tried to move but couldn't stop moonwalking. Even Kirara was doing it" Miroku slowly dropped a sacred seal and gained control of his body using the wind tunnel he tried to suck up Michael Jackson. It wouldn't work, "Hee hee as kids you have no powers" Michael Jackson said laughing. Then the sacred seal wore off and Miroku was dancing again.

Kikyou appeared she was immune to the dance effects. "There is only one way to stop him!" she said shooting a sacred arrow and freezing him for five minutes returning control to their bodies and making them grow up again. "He hates girls" Kikyo said "Quick Shippo your already gay enough, Kirara is a female demon, Kagome and Sango if you want to save miroku and Inuyasha give them your spare clothes and dress them as girls. Miroku and Inuyasha gasped but knew it was the only way. Shippo used fox magic changing Inuyasha and Miroku into Songo and Kagome twins. Michael awoke and found all girls.

"Awwwww dang it I hate women" he said and ran away melting. Kikyo left. Miroku and Inuyasha turned to Sango and Kagome. "Ok now undo these effects you two" they said in unison. "Actually for punishment for not liking my meals Inuyasha we are going to let you stay that way until the effects run out at dawn. Miroku same for you for your pervertedness. As Kagome and Sango left the two in miniskirt, and makeup they wondered how they were going to survive the night. Meanwhile under the full moon shippo was at the lake...moonwalking.


End file.
